


年

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。





	年

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！  
> Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。  
> Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。

年

 

年前的一个傍晚，他们坐在棋院的训练室里，窗外的天刚刚擦黑，路灯一盏一盏地亮起来，灯光透过披着冷气的干枯树梢，敲在棋院窗户玻璃上。

两个人刚研究完一盘棋，噼里啪啦地把棋子往棋罐里放，嘴里的话题终于拐了个弯，从棋盘回到了日常生活。

连笑的眼皮抬了抬，瞥了一眼对面的柯洁：“你什么时候回家？”

柯洁一时没反应过来：“一会儿就走呗。”

连笑拿着盖子拍他放在棋罐上的手背：“我说过年。”

柯洁手一缩，连笑顺势把盖子盖在他那边的棋罐上。

“还没定。”柯洁站起来拿搭在椅背上的外套，借着转身的动作看了连笑一眼，“你呢？”

连笑的眼皮垂着：“我也不知道。”他就那样低着头，去收拾放在一边的书包。

柯洁走到窗口，盯着窗外掠过的车灯。他过完年虚岁二十二，按身份证，离法定结婚年龄还差半年。按照大部分父母的模式，他爸妈会开始为他的婚姻大事稍稍着急。他扁扁嘴，突然问连笑：“你家亲戚过年催婚吗？”

连笑拉上书包拉链，笑了：“催啊，怎么不催。”

——抗争了这么多年都没答应相亲，我容易么我。

柯洁莫名地着急起来，几秒钟内就脑补了一出连笑过年回家相亲，遇见一位两情相悦的姑娘，领证结婚的大戏。他心里一动，脱口而出：“今年你跟我回家吧？”

这话说得，就跟新婚丈夫试图说服妻子回家过年似的。

连笑吓了一跳，手边的书包差点没提起来。他的眼皮终于抬起来了，诧异地看向柯洁，心跳频率陡然增高，他甚至怀疑胸腔里那家伙要冲破肋骨跳出来。

柯洁把话在嘴里又过了一遍，突然觉得有什么不对，脸蛋带着耳朵涨得通红。他两步跨回桌边：“不是不是，我是觉得，我也快二十二了是吧，我爸妈今年过年肯定也要催我的，带着你他们就不好意思说了嘛。”

连笑心里刚刚的那点小惊喜偃旗息鼓。他重新把头埋下去盯着那只普普通通的双肩包，从鼻腔里哼出一声：“我觉得他们会连我一起催。”

那干脆咱们俩凑一对凑合过日子得了。柯洁的脑子里马上就冒出这么一句话来。他几乎是想立刻就借着现在的气氛半开玩笑地把这话说出来的，可嘴张到一半，舌头一个打卷，出口的话就变成了：“好兄弟嘛，你帮我分担一点。”

柯洁的内心在疯狂辱骂自己的嘴：去xx的兄弟情！我要的是爱情！

而他的嘴十分从心，一声不吭。

连笑的手握紧了书包带子，逼着自己的嘴角翘起来：“行啊。”

柯洁没想到他答应得这么痛快，一时间怀疑自己出现了幻觉，张口结舌地呆在桌子前。

连笑绕过桌子，抬手打了一下他的外套帽子，手感出乎意料地好：“走不走？”

柯洁整个人迅速解冻，拔腿就跑，十分狗腿地冲到训练室门口开门：“走走走！我把咱俩的票一起订了啊！一起订能有连在一起的座位！”

连笑推着他出门：“好。”

这个时候的北京已经很冷了。走在大街上，柯洁琐琐碎碎地数着日期，数着什么时候回家，过年的时候要去哪玩，家里气温怎么样，要带什么衣服。

“咱们两家有不少人呢，家里桌子小，我们要不要在外面订个饭店？”他掰着手指头数，薄薄的白气随着他的话音冒出来，贴上冰凉的镜片。

连笑敷衍地“嗯”一声，眼神不住地往柯洁领口上瞟。

南方小伙子白净又柔软的脖子藏进厚厚的外套，被冻得青白的皮肤随着说话的动作微微颤动，下面藏着温暖的规律跳动着的血管……

连笑硬把目光掰开，悄无声息地吞咽一下。

他慢了半步，落在柯洁身后，把手伸进了柯洁外套帽子下面。

冬天，外套的整个外层都是冰凉的，只有帽子下面还能藏着外套主人的体温。

连笑看柯洁打算回头看他，他忙说了句：“没带手套，我暖暖手。”

柯洁十分乖巧地“哦”一声，内心抓心挠肝地大吼：手拿过来！我来给你暖！我抱在怀里给你暖！

内心嚎叫得波涛汹涌，嘴上怂得风平浪静。

柯洁的内心再次鄙视自己的嘴，乖乖地往前走，脖子后面起了一小块鸡皮疙瘩。

连笑看着面前那段细皮嫩肉的脖颈凭空炸毛，以为他也被风吹得有点冷，手上把帽子往上推了推，隔着冬装厚实的布料捂住柯洁的脖子。

他们保持着这个位置，走到了分岔路口。

柯洁回身去看他，连笑自然而然地把手抽了出来。他低着头，装作目的十分纯洁的样子，碰一下连笑的手，满意地眯眼：“热的，还不错。”

连笑摆手：“回去微信联系，再确认一下车票时间。”

于是，回家之后，他的微信就没休息过。

 

像他们两人都有预感的那样，两人一起经受了两家人的催婚轰炸。

连笑带着被催婚两年以上得来的经验，十分冷静地端起杯子灌水。柯洁拿着筷子，戳戳盘子里热气腾腾的肉，偷眼看向连笑。

爸爸敲敲桌子：“说你呢！你看笑笑干什么。”

柯洁一个机灵：“爸他比我大三岁还没女朋友！”

连笑给他夹了一筷子菜，目光复杂，咬牙切齿：“吃你的饭！”

 

家里还有精力旺盛的孩子们，他们笑着闹着守完岁，已经到了凌晨。这个点早就过了连笑往常睡觉的时间，困得几乎抬不起头。他蹭在柯洁房间里住，躺在床上没精打采地撑着眼皮，瞟着正拿毛巾擦水淋淋的一头乱毛的柯洁。

柯洁的脑子里还自动回放着各种以结婚生娃为主题的对话，再看看床上的连笑，立刻浑身炸毛。

连笑慢悠悠地嘟囔：“过年啊，最怕亲戚躲不掉的关心。”短短一句话，声音越来越低，最后一个字几乎要听不见了，整个人仿佛下一秒就要坠入梦乡。

柯洁捶胸顿足：“这还不如问我考试成绩呢。”他掀了被子坐在床上，床板“咯吱”一声。

这一响动不当紧，“柯洁坐在床上了”这一个事实，一嗓子把连笑喊清醒了。他实在没法再接着闭眼睛装下去，撑着一寸一寸绷紧的肌肉翻了个身，背对着柯洁，睁开眼。

柯洁的眼镜早就摘了。在暖黄的灯光下，连笑的后脑勺看起来毛茸茸软乎乎的。仗着连笑背对着他什么都看不见，他鬼使神差地伸手过去，越靠近连笑，动作越慢，最后颤巍巍地停在了连笑的发梢上。

他叹了口气，缩回手关了灯，一条鱼一样地滑进被窝里。

连笑的眼睛瞪得大大的，盯着刚才墙面上映出柯洁影子的位置。

最后一点儿光亮带着连笑的最后一点困意敲锣打鼓地远去了。他满脑子都装着那只伸过来犹豫再三也没敢落在自己头上的手，内心锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣。

 

离春节没几天就是情人节。柯洁出门逛了一圈，收获一吨狗粮。

毕竟是过年，连笑还是要回趟家，早就跑路了。现在的柯洁连一个心理安慰都没有。在手机相册里摸摸索索，找了两张图片带一张压箱底情人节专用表情包，扔在微博上发泄。

发出去还没两分钟，微信弹出一条新消息，来自连笑。

“情人节快乐。”

柯洁心情十分复杂地舔舔牙尖。他在考虑把连笑抓过来打一顿再聊聊人生的可能性：“我能跟谁过情人节！”

门口传来敲门声。手机上的对话框自动刷新：“我呀。”


End file.
